Ariel Faux
Ariel Faux is a young girl who despite her friendship to Raine Winters had a hard start to life. Being an Unaril, her family never had a permanent home. One day near Sorven her tribe was attacked and most of her clan, including her parents, where killed. Those who remained retreated to the nearby city of Sorven. Ariel found herself in an orphanage for some years before meeting and befrending Raine Winters. Ariel grew up with the introduction of the school and pharmesudical programs set up by Jacob Winters. Being Raine's only companion, and extremely grateful to Jacob's generosity, she of course studied and excelled in both. Though she was expected to complete schooling through doctorate; she stopped half way when Jacob died deciding the city needed help immediately and there was no time for her to continue studying. She did her job well and was well liked by co-workers and patients alike. She was promoted many times and was on her way to becoming head of her floor. When a miracle food was proposed the optimistic Ariel jumped on board. She was happy to be a guinea pig and was one of the first to receive or drink the serum. She felt no ill effects and so promoted and encouraged people to get behind the product. She spent much of her own money even to have serums delivered to the NAC for those who could not get it for themselves. When the full moon came and she suddenly found her Unaril ears gone and markings faded in favor of furry fox ears and tail; she was devastated. Rushing to the hospital she was met with scorn and hate. Though a generally meek person, she held her head high and continued to do her job. However she found she was no longer allowed to do it to the best of her ability. Patients didn't want her to touch them and doctors shooed her away from many of her normal tasks. Still she continued to show up, and even if all she was allowed to do wasclerical work; she wouldn't give up as long as they needed help. When the antidote was found, Raine had of course secured one for her. Beleiving all her problems would be solved, she took it and without waiting for a ride, began running to the hospital. On her way she was stopped dead in her tacks. She could hear the sound of a child crying. She seeked it out to find a small boy being beaten up by a group of other children. She ran to help the boy and the kids quickly ran off. When she got to him she was horrified at what she'd found; it was a small boy from the NAC, stripes upon his face. She picked him up and walked the rest of the way to the hospital, when they arrived, despite her superiors disapproval, she quietly took the boy to a patient room and gave him her antidote. She decided to keep her mutations, she'd be strong for him and all the others of the NAC she failed. Her decision would make life hard for her, but she became an advocate for those with mutations and vowed to keep going no matter what abuse she must endure. One day, Ariel awoke to find herself cured. She was told she'd died, at a Halloween party she was attacked and poisoned. This had further mutated her, she'd been locked up for a year until Raine could find a cure. To her surprize, the one that helped find it was Solvok, whom she beleived to be her attacker. Life would go on, Raine pampered her only friend now cured and returned to her, though Ariel found her time away had made Raine lonely and bitter. Ariel had also found she'd begun to share Raine's fear of the outside world and began to spend most of her time inside the Winters Tower with Raine. One day, upset that Raine was missing and presumeably with Solvok who she still scorned; she wandered outside alone. The world was unfamiliarly kind to her. To her surprize this upset her, She began to contemplate her situation and desire to be mutant again. Category:Mutant Category:Unaril Category:Character List Category:Main Characters Category:Incomplete Story